


Taking Chances

by White_she_wolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_she_wolf/pseuds/White_she_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the  end, you only regret  the chances you didn't take.</p><p>Bellarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Quería mencionar que este fic está en relación a la tercera temporada así que si no la han visto tendrán muchos spoiler!  
> Así que huyan a verla primero.  
> Espero les guste :)

In the end, you only regret the chances you didn’t take.

—May we meet again—Fue lo último que se dijeron antes del adiós.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke se ha ido.   Han sido unos largos tres meses desde su partida.  Nadie ha perdido el tiempo.

Bellamy está siempre ocupado y aunque  no quiere hablar acerca de eso… ha tenido que mantener la mente y el cuerpo ocupado mientras Octavia sigue deambulando por ahí jugando en la línea de fuego entre los grounders y la gente del cielo.   Bellamy no sabe que saldrá de todo eso.

Cuando estaban en el espacio siempre pensó que Octavia un día se aburriría… y tenerla tanto tiempo encerrada… bueno eso debió haber sido el gatillante. El solo imaginó que hermana tendría una etapa de rebeldía.

Octavia como siempre supero las expectativas con creces.

***

Todavía recordaba ese último momento en que vio a Clarke.  Tan nítido en su memoria… —Creo que merecemos un trago—Dijo Bellamy mientras estaban uno junto al otro. Sin tocarse, solo evitando mirarse más de lo necesario.

—Ten uno por mí—Respondió Clarke sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

—Hey, superaremos esto.

—No voy a entrar—Dijo Clarke  bajando la vista. Bellamy no la miró pero dejó escapar el aliento y su voz salió apresurada, nerviosa. 

—Si tú necesitas el perdón, yo te lo daré—Ahora Bellamy la miraba. Clarke sabía que no mentía. En serio quería creerle, pero si ella misma no se perdonaba. ¿Por qué iba a perdonarle Bellamy?.—Estas perdonada—Dijo Bellamy observándola con sus ojos oscuros.—Por favor vamos dentro—Pidió Bellamy, sabía que además estaba suplicando con la mirada, y Clarke solo desvió la vista.

Solo esos ojos oscuros  podían ver a través de ella. Ella no quería que le viera llorar.

—Cuídalos por mí—Dijo Griffin.

—Clarke…—Dijo él  comenzando a desesperarse.

—Ver sus rostros cada día solo me va a recordar lo que hice para traerles aquí.

—Lo que hicimos. No tienes que hacer esto sola—Dijo  Bellamy, a Clarke se le aguaron los ojos. Ella se permitió dudar por unos escasos segundos.

—Lo soportaré, ellos no tienen que—Dijo ella con su voz quebrada después de unos segundos. Blake le miró  también con los ojos vidriosos. No habían pasado por tanto para que ella se fuera. —No lo sé—Dijo ella antes de besarle la mejilla y abrazarle.  El solo respondió el abrazo—“May we meet again”—Dijo ella. Aguantándose las lágrimas  y soltándole antes de que derramara alguna sobre su hombro.

Él la miró  y dejó escapar el aire. Tuvo ganas de retenerla.

—“May we meet again”—Susurró después mientras ella se alejaba de él, de sus amigos  y de todo lo que conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke es una chica fuerte va a sobrevivir ahí afuera pero él deseó haberla retenido ese día.

Esos instantes  le cortaban la respiración…aquellos últimos momentos del adiós. La tortura comenzaba cuando  se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.  

Solo por eso Bellamy prefería mantenerse ocupado.  Aunque pareciera milagro, con todo el trabajo que había en el campamento  todavía  podía pensar en ella cuando estaba a solas.

Por eso a Bellamy Blake le gustaba hacer cosas, le gustaba pelearse, entrenar, ayudar a otros. Para evitar pensar en ella.

Pelear con Lincoln era divertido.  Podía ser violento y sacar un poco del enojo que llevaba dentro.   Blake era un chico fuerte, pero aun así Lincoln era ágil  y jugaba bien sus cartas. Ganó con algo de facilidad—Demasiado agresivo, es por eso que perdiste—Dijo Lincoln. Bellamy solo calló.  Sabía su verdad. No tenía que escucharla de él.

El siempre terminaba siendo agresivo. Algo impulsivo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ella.

***

 

 Caminó para ver a Kane.  Siempre preguntándose donde estará Clarke. ¿Estará en el sector 7?  Todos siempre le dicen que no va a encontrarla si ella no quiere ser encontrada.

Ella es realmente buena en este juego.

Ahora tampoco puede preocuparse mucho de pensar en ella… solo permite imaginarse que va a  encontrarla, quizás algún día. Mientras debe cuidar a los suyos.

La esperanza es una mierda.  Le llena de ansias el corazón y le hace trizas cuando se va a casa con las manos desnudas y una promesa sin cumplir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy  puede soñar, con ella. Su sueño siempre es acerca del día que los hombres de la montaña cayeron.

El día que ella le dejó.  Porque ella había dejado a todos pero Bellamy solo sentía que le había dejado atrás a él.  

Esas noches Blake despertaba con el regusto amargo de saberse cobarde. 

Si no tuvo la fuerza para retenerla debió haberla seguido. Aunque también estaba Octavia y el simplemente no podía escoger.—“May we meet again”—Susurró a la noche. Otra vez.

Como si ella pudiera llegar a oírle.


	5. Chapter 5

Gina está bien. Le hace olvidar por momentos a Clarke. Aunque él no está dispuesto a admitir  a viva voz que a veces  se imagina que besa a una chica rubia en lugar de su actual novia.

Gina es totalmente diferente a Griffin.  Es dulce, sonríe a menudo  y es muy de piel. La princesa valiente es opuesta a Gina, es testaruda, un poco gruñona  y rara vez le tocaba. De hecho evitaban tocarse más de lo necesario.

 Bellamy Blake nunca iba a decir el porqué de ello.    Cada vez que estaba cerca de la rubia era como si chispas de electricidad estuvieran suspendidas en el aire. Y ellos…  como si ellos estuvieran a punto de quemarse.

Sin darse cuenta  está montado en un Rover,camino al sector 7.   Jasper canta una canción y los demás le siguen.

Hasta que la señal se escucha y ahí todo comienza a irse al demonio.

Todos buscan a Wanheda y no saben quién mierda es Wanheda.

Jasper tiene un problema gordo.  Puede verlo cuando le estalla en la cara.

La sonrisa siniestra cuando está a punto de morir bajo cuchillo en su garganta.  Autodestrucción.

La peor forma de dejarse ir, cuando uno mismo se da por vencido.

Kane les llama al sector 4.

En el momento en que Indra dijo que Wanheda, la comandante de la muerte era Clarke.  Blake quiso en serio correr en su búsqueda.  No podían fallarle a Griffin.

No cuando ella había sacrificado tanto de sí misma por los demás.  No cuando una parte de la misma Clarke parecía haber muerto ese día en la montaña.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy hace algo estúpido.

Últimamente va perdiendo la razón. Se disfraza como un grounder y  va en búsqueda de Clarke mientras rodea  y se camufla entre la gente de la nación de hielo. Cuando logra encontrarla…

Ella está atada.—Princesa en apuros—Piensa Bellamy. Quizás más tarde pueda molestarla con eso pero de nuevo el destino se la arrebata. Roan  se la lleva y cuando el salvaje está a punto de matarle Clarke hace un trato con su captor: cooperar si le perdona la vida al chico que se encuentra en el suelo.

Bellamy no puede seguirles después de eso y la ira le golpea con fuerza.

¡Estaba tan cerca!. 

Él está preocupado, no quiere perder a Clarke.

No de nuevo.

Aun así se deja convencer por los demás  y se da por vencido.

No puede hacer mucho con una pierna herida.

  
***

Octavia le ha dicho que se irá con Lincoln.  Él entiende a su hermana y al mismo tiempo  la esperanza se hincha en el pecho, crece.

Ahora es libre para ir en busca de Clarke  y traerla de vuelta o quedarse con ella.

***

Cuando se entera que la reunión donde está Kane, Abby y al parecer Clark… es una trampa. corre.

Solo piensa en evitar una masacre.  Correr, escalar. Solo piensa en llegar a tiempo.

Cuando  irrumpen en el edificio y  la sala que buscan sus piernas ya no dan más.  Han subido hasta el cielo  para estar en esa reunión. Frente a él ve a una Clarke diferente. 

Ella está orgullosa, altiva  y  vestida como un grounder, de pie junto a Lexa. Eso es algo que le revuelve la sangre.   

No puede evitar que sus ojos la descubran, la admiren y la devoren.  Ahora la ve como una belleza salvaje, más inalcanzable. Ya no luce como una princesa, ahora es una guerrera.

 Ella es Wanheda.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Clarke prefiere estar codeándose entre ellos?

¿Junto a Lexa?

Bellamy y Clarke hacen un intercambio de miradas  mientras las llamas de la habitación les  iluminan los ojos con ese brillo anaranjado.   Sus ojos parecen danzar ante el encuentro.

La felicidad se diluye en segundos,  por radio se enteran que todos los que estaban en Mount Weather están muertos.

 Hacen una retirada  pero Clarke no los sigue.

Bellamy Blake la mira esperando que ella diga algo, que haga algo.  Solo recibe una mirada cargada de  dolor, ella deja que se vaya.

Él se aleja  y se siente como un tonto.

***

Gina está muerta.  Solo porque él le dijo que se quedara. Intentó salvar a los que pudo.

No logró salvar a nadie.

Fue a dimitir de sus obligaciones. Habló con Kane y aunque este trató de consolarlo  diciendo que la culpa era de  la nación del hielo.

¿De qué sirve buscar los culpables ahora? Él se siente  tan o más culpable que ellos  por las muertes. No debió confiar en nadie.

Ahora Gina está muerta y nadie se la va devolver.

***

Bellamy observa el libro que ella le dio. Acaricia la portada con lentitud, como si tuviera un trocito de ella entre los dedos—Gina era real—Dice Blake—Ella siempre veía la luz, incluso aquí—Eso era lo que más le gustaba a él—Merecía algo mejor.

De eso estaba seguro.

Bellamy Blake no debió haberse acercado a ella acarreando a la muerte. Tapando la luz que ella traía consigo. Él podía ser algo egoísta, quería en serio quería que su oscuridad fuera iluminada en algún punto  solo para ver cómo se sentía.  No quería dañar a nadie.

Solo que a veces la oscuridad devora todo a su paso. 

—May we meet again—Dijo mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.

Luego de eso  ni siquiera pudo pensar en esta despedida. Los guardias de Arkadia entraron avisando que un campamento de 300 terrícolas estaba acampando a tan solo unos kilómetros.

Comenzó el caos, las golpizas y la sublevación ante la quietud de Aby y Kane.

***

—Fue tu culpa—Dijo él—Y mía también. Todas esas vidas fueron perdidas por confiar en los terrícolas decía Pike.

—Yo te  convencí—Dijo Bellamy—Pensé que la conocía.

—No. No te vas a llevar las culpas tú solo. Sabía de lo que eran capaces, pero bajé mi guardia un día  y treinta y cinco de los míos murieron. Nunca más—Dijo Pike antes de brindar. Nunca más, repitió Bellamy—Kane es un buen hombre, sé que le tienes confianza pero él no cree que estemos luchando una guerra. Piensa que los terrícolas pueden vigilar a los terrícolas. En el bosque  en el exterior de nuestro hogar con un escuadrón  para mantener la paz?

—¿Qué harías tú?—Preguntó Bellamy con curiosidad.

—Lo que no haría sería esperar que nos atacasen. Mis exploradores me han dicho que tienen 300 soldados  y ni una sola pistola entre ellos. Diez hombres  altamente motivados con rifles automáticos es todo lo que necesitaría. Tengo los hombres.

—Me estas pidiendo que te entregue las armas—El hombre frente a él asintió—es traición—Dijo Bellamy.

—Es supervivencia—respondió el otro—Los terrícolas atacaran  este campamento y nuestros líderes no hacen nada. Ahora tenemos el elemento sorpresa. SI esperamos… moriremos. Si ellos quieren llamarlo traición estoy dispuesto a sufrir las consecuencias para salvar a nuestra gente. ¿y tú?

Bellamy solo asintió.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Va a salvar lo poco que le queda.

***

En cuanto van saliendo… Lincoln les detiene.  Las cosas se salen del control y de nuevo  tiene su cuchillo contra la garganta de alguien. Es más rápido que cualquiera.

Kane  solo le pregunta una cosa. ¿Has armado a esta gente? Solo puede ver como Kane lo reprocha con la mirada embargada por la decepción.

Luego todos son llevados al encierro. Incluso aunque todos aclaman a Pike para senador.

***

No es demasiado tarde para elegir el lado correcto—Dice Kane antes de dejarle salir de la cárcel.

—Ya lo he hecho—Dice Bellamy.  Kane lo observa marchar, asustado por el chico.  Es valiente, no va a negarlo,  hecho con  puro coraje y determinación pero demasiado estúpido para depositar su confianza en cualquiera que predique hacer lo correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

La reina de Azgeda está muerta y su hijo Roan toma el trono.   La nación de Hielo se divide con rapidez. No todos toman bien el retorno del desterrado.  Sobre todo porque ahora él está dentro con los clanes y con Lexa.  No apoyan que Heda haya incluido a la gente del cielo entre ellos.

No pertenecen ahí.

La nación del hielo piensa solo por ellos.  No necesitan a nadie más.

Ellos han sobrevivido a los inviernos. Inevitables, crueles e inamovibles.  Pueden soportar lo que sea.

No quieren que la  gente del cielo tome decisiones por ellos. 

Lexa se siente poderosa. La gente le da su apoyo  y los que dudaban de su fuerza ahora están seguros.   Lexa es poderosa porque a su lado tiene a Wanheda. Y aunque no le dé su poder con sangre, es su presencia, la muerte, la que acecha todo y  le sigue a todos lados.

Clarke está inquieta.   Tiene a Lexa  junto a ella y puede notar que  la comandante quiere ganarse su favor de forma desesperada. Puede notarlo por sus miradas ansiosas aunque en su postura o en su expresión no cambie en nada o por los detalles que tiene con ella.

Pero la mente de la rubia está en Arkadia. Está con los que eran sus amigos y con Bellamy.

***

Arkadia está fuera de control desde que Pike tomó el control.  Kane está apartado aunque intenta calmar a la gente. 

Octavia intenta hacer entrar en razón a su hermano pero Bellamy no quiere entender razones. Es como un verdadero dolor de culo. Su hermano es testarudo y es un imbécil de tiempo completo a veces.

La masacre que cometen bajo las órdenes de Pike se completa durante el amanecer. Las pistolas son rápidas y para cuando se dan cuenta. La tierra está cubierta de sangre y cuerpos.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa y Clarke cabalgan hacia Arkadia   ahora que la reina de la nación de hielo está  muerta. Su cadáver  simboliza el pacto, la paz  y los beneficios que puede significar la unión como clanes pero también es una muestra de respeto por las pérdidas  y es también una garantía.  De cualquiera que ose atacarlos… muerte es lo que tendrán en su destino.

Pero mientras se acercan… pueden ver la tierra. Teñida de rojo y el montón de cuerpos y miembros enredados sobre esta. La muerte una vez más se adelanta a sus planes.

Escuchan un enjambre de moscas sobre todas sus pérdidas.  Indra es la única sobreviviente.

—Fue Pike—Escupe Indra.   Bellamy intercedió para que ella pudiera vivir y  para entregar  un mensaje: Skaikru rechaza la coalición, esta es su tierra ahora. Pueden irse o morir

Lexa no lo piensa, solicita a los  ejércitos de los doce clanes. En un día devastará Arkadia y a todos detrás de esos muros.

—Espera—Dice Clarke—Dame tiempo para arreglar esto—Sabe que es desesperado pero todo se va al demonio una vez más.

—Deténganla—ruge Lexa.

—¿Qué haces?—dice la rubia.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Clarke.

—Entonces ahora soy una prisionera. ¿Así nada más?

—Si—Dice Lexa   pero aun así Clarke logra que la comandante acceda a comunicarse con Kane por medio de Indra.

***

Pike quiere desalojar una aldea… y Bellamy cree que  sus oídos han escuchado mal.

***

Octavia grita: —¡Lincoln! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?—Pregunta la temperamental Octavia a su hermano mientras se llevan a su novio.

—Estamos deteniendo a los terrícolas. Lincoln está aquí por disturbios en la enfermería.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?—Pregunta la chica, furiosa, hacia su hermano.

—Octavia..

—He visto lo que Pike y tú le han hecho al ejército de Lexa. Bellamy, ¡los han matado a todos!

—¡Baja la voz!—Pide Blake

—¿Qué pasa? No estas orgulloso de haber masacrado un ejército que estaba aquí para protegernos?

—No vamos a discutir aquí—Dice Bellamy casi arrastrándola fuera del alcance de los guardias.

—Bien. Entonces vamos porque ni siquiera he empezado—Suelta la chica soltándose del agarre con un manotazo.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, O.  Si sigues así, no seré capaz de protegerte—La chica lo mira como si estuviera burlándose de ella. Eso tiene que ser gracioso. No necesita protección de nadie. —Gracias por la advertencia.­—Lo digo en serio. Mírate—Dice Bellamy—Es hora de que dejes de jugar a ser terrícola antes de que salgas herida.

Su hermano puede ser un imbécil insoportable cuando quiere. Eso ha sido ofensivo—No estoy jugando a nada. Esto es lo que soy. Eres mi hermano. No tendría que hacer falta que te lo recuerde.

 

Octavia abre una puerta  y…—No lo pagues con Octavia.  Ahí está ella, esa voz inconfundible. La rubia princesa salvaje frente a él.  Quiere correr a abrazarla  y tiene ganas de golpear cosas también. Su orgullo no le permite acercarse se queda estático junto a la puerta contemplándola como si fuera una aparición—Tuve que suplicarle para que me dejara entrar en el campamento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Clarke?

—Tenemos que hablar—Dice la rubia  y Bellamy siente que me hierve la sangre de furia contra la chica. Contra él mismo… contra los terrícolas y explota. Ya no puede contener las palabras que alberga en su pecho. Aunque hieran a ambos.  —Lo has decidido tú, la poderosa Wanheda, la que eligió a los terrícolas por encima de su propia gente, ¡la que nos dio la espalda cuando fuimos a rescatarte!. Ahora quieres  hablar—y su voz ahora es piedra.

 

—He venido aquí para decirte que la nación del hielo ha pagado el precio. La justicia ha sido impartida por el ataque en Mount Weather. He venido para decirte que ha terminado.

 

—Ahí está otra vez. ¿Por qué has decidido que se ha acabado? —Dice Blake aburrido que la rubia confíe en  todos menos en su gente.

 

—Cumplimos nuestra parte.

 

—¿Cumplimos? —suelta Blake, incrédulo.

 

—Lexa y yo. La reina de hielo está muerta. El problema ha sido resuelto, y luego tú permites que Pike lo arruine todo.

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Clarke? —Pregunta él con el corazón hecho un puño.

 

—Arkadia necesita arreglar las cosas, o Lexa y sus doce clanes vendrán a aniquilarnos.

 

—Dejemos que lo intente—Responde brusco Blake porque esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

 

—Por favor, dime que ir a la guerra no es lo que quieres—suplica ella.

 

—Hemos estado en guerra desde que aterrizamos. Por lo menos Pike lo entiende.

 

—Pike es el problema.

 

—¡Tú no eres así! —grita ella vuelta loca. Este no es el Bellamy que ella conoce.

 

—Te equivocas. He sido siempre así y he dejado que Octavia, Kane y tú me convencieran  de que podíamos confiar  en estas personas cuando nos han demostrado una y otra vez  lo que son, y  no dejaré que nadie más muera por ese error.

—Bellamy…te necesito— Bellamy sintió  su corazón detenerse y soltó la respiración de golpe. Le desarmó por completo hasta que ella terminó la frase­—y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

Un nuevo ataque de ira por parte del chico, estaba tan dolido con ella. —¿Me necesitas?s—pregunto él de forma irónica.

 

—Sí. Te necesito. Necesito al tipo que no me permitiría tirar de esa palanca de Mount Weather yo sola.

 

—Me abandonaste—Es momento de recriminarle—Nos abandonaste a todos.

 

—Bellamy…

 

—Suficiente, Clarke. Tú no estás a cargo aquí, y eso es algo  bueno porque la gente muere cuando tú estás al mando. Estabas dispuesta a que le cayera una bomba a mi hermana. Después hiciste el trato con Lexa, que nos dejó en Mount Weather para morir y nos obligó a matar a todos los que nos ayudaron, gente que creía en mí.­­—Bellamy se reprendió mentalmente  porque ya no tenía ningún tipo de filtro. Estaba soltando todos los trapos sucios con ella. Y sabía que la había golpeado donde más le dolía.

 

 

—Yo… lo siento. Siento haberme ido—Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—Sabía que podía porque ellos te tenían a ti. Sé que podemos solucionar esto.

 

Él siente un momento de debilidad ante ella. Se acerca, pone una mano entre las suyas y por unos segundos él se siente a gusto con la nueva sensación de tenerla entre sus dedos. Pero esta vez no va a dejarse engañar.

No será un estúpido otra vez. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Yo también lo siento—Dice Bellamy mientras desliza las frías esposas por la muñeca de Clarke.

 

Ella le mira sin poder creer semejante traición—Bellamy, no. Dios... —Chilla Clarke

 

***

­—Bellamy, no tienes que hacer esto.

 

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

 

—Déjame marchar.

 

—Aunque no lo creas, estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien.

 

—Aunque no lo creas, hago esto por el tuyo—Dice Octavia  golpeando a su hermano y llevándose a Clarke con ella.

 

—No puedo dejarla ir—Dice Bellamy y es cierto. No puede ni quiere dejarla ir de nuevo. Aunque ahora busque excusas como defenderla de sí misma.

 

 

***

Clarke escapa con Octavia y luego se separan una vez más. Clarke siempre tiene ideas.

Intenta convencer a Lexa. Sabe que Lexa tiene una debilidad por ella  y va a usarla.

Lexa puede entenderla, o al menos hace un esfuerzo. 

Propone terminar de una vez por todas el círculo de la violencia. Alguien debe dar el primer paso y Lexa es valiente, va a hacerlo.  La sangre no debe llamar a la sangre necesariamente.

Eso…

Se lo enseño Clarke Griffin de los Skaikru.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa  sabe que la  gente de la polis no querrá apoyarla. Titus está en su contra, quiere hacerla cambiar de opinión pero ella ya ha decidido.

 Lo que la rubia no sabe es que pedirá que a cambio la cabeza de todos y cada uno de los que masacraron a su ejército.

La sangre llama a la sangre y no estarán dispuestos a olvidar  con facilidad pero al menos podrán  poner en aviso que aunque perdonen a todos los Skaikru  esto no se trata de debilidad. Van a sellar la paz  con diez cabezas.

Indra estará feliz de atravesar esos rebeldes en una lanza.

***

Cuando Clarke se entera… La rubia  cambia toda la expresión. —Lo hago por protegerte—dice Lexa con sinceridad. Mi  gente, nuestra gente no creerá en ustedes  si no resolvemos esto con justicia.

La rubia está furiosa. ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?  ¿Cómo impedir esas muertes?. No deja de pensar en Bellamy. ¿Cuándo cambió tanto?

 No deja de tomar decisiones equivocadas. ¿En qué  momento volvió a ser el imbécil que era cuando  pisaron la tierra?

 No sabe con quién desquitarse pero Lexa siempre aparece en esos momentos como para desquitarse a palabras cargadas de ira  o en un beso furioso que  Lexa espera  pero no llega.

—Debes partir—Dice Lexa, todo está listo—Si no te vas esta noche…los otros embajadores pedirán tu cabeza también.

Clarke no sabe que decir. Se siente abrumada por las atenciones de la chica. Aunque trata de mostrarse inflexible y cruel… sabe que tiene una debilidad por ella.

Se lo demuestra cada vez que están a solas.

***

Clarke se vuelve a poner su ropa y comienza a volver a  casa con el abrigo de la noche y el bosque. El corazón le golpea en los oídos como si zumbara de anticipación.

***

—Voy como refuerzo—Dice Octavia desde los arboles sobresaltando a Clarke. La rubia asiente y caminan hasta Arkadia.

—Yo sé que Bellamy está siento un completo imbécil justo ahora pero sigue siendo mi hermano—Clarke la mira y le suelta la bomba.—Lexa quiere las cabezas de quienes mataron al ejército, pidieron eso a cambio de paz.

—No puedes en serio ir a Arkadia y pedir que se entreguen. ¿Cierto?

—No. Voy A advertirles y  se van a fugar esta noche.

—¿A dónde?¡Le han puesto precio a sus cabezas!

—Les llevaré a un refugio que conocí hace un tiempo. Bajo tierra—Octavia no sigue preguntando porque puede notar el nerviosismo de Clarke. Probablemente está pensando que Bellamy la va a mandar a la mierda.

—Si te sirve de consuelo… puedo golpear a mi hermano y lo llevamos a caballo—Griffin sonríe nerviosa, sí. Es una buena idea. Aun así está furiosa con él y no debería preocuparse por su patética vida cuando estuvo a punto de entregarla a Pike, pero lo hace.

Las reciben en secreto y antes de que los arresten se dirige a Kane  y a Aby.  Les explica lo mejor que puede la situación e intervienen por ella.

Pike se muestra sorprendido pero no está nada asustado.  Él nunca ha querido paz. Quiere matarlos a todos.

Kane le advierte con la mirada…Jaha  da su opinión también y aunque todos creen que está loco. Entienden que  ir a una guerra contra doce clanes no es lo mejor.

Grounders se presentarán mañana para llevar a los asesinos a la Polis—Dice la rubia saliendo de su escondite.

Los hombres de Pike  se observan entre ellos.  No todos quieren morir   y se dividen—Yo estaré esperándoles mañana  con mi arma—Dice Pike  seguro de sí mismo. Cuatro soldados más le siguen. El resto desvía la mirada y se pone de lado de Clarke a excepción de Bellamy  que la mira con hostilidad.

Él debe decidir, pero cuando Octavia lo mira él simplemente camina junto a la rubia aunque por dentro se siente un  completo cobarde.

Kane le  da una palmada  en el hombro aprobando su decisión.

  Ni siquiera mira Clarke.

Todo el trayecto lo hacen en el más absoluto silencio. Ella también está en su mundo ya que  va a llevarles al refugio al que alguna vez huyó con Finn.

Seis personas en  total. Ella misma encuentra el refugio con facilidad, aun en medio de la noche y  apenas abre la escotilla  les indica a los hombres  que se acomoden. 

 Bellamy se queda  al final  y el mismo cierra la escotilla para darles un poco de privacidad.

—¿No pudiste encontrar un arreglo con Lexa?—Reclama enfadado Bellamy.

—No, pero no hubiera sido necesario si no hubieras tomado estúpidas decisiones—dice ella enfadada—¿Qué te sucede?

—Sigues jugando tu parte. Como Octavia jugando a ser terrícola. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedo confiar en ellos de nuevo.

—¿y en mí? —Pregunta la rubia  y aunque Blake no puede verla con claridad en la oscuridad observa su perfil delicado  y sabe que no juega. Él suspira agotado.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —Bellamy se siente un idiota. Siempre se siente un tonto cuando ella es tan perfecta frente a él. Se sentía un tonto también cuando no sabía si estaba viva, esperándola, buscándola hasta en sueños— Iba por ti. ¡Te busqué todos estos meses! Y me encuentro que te has quedado con Lexa … y cuando nos han atacado me das la espalda. ¿Creías que siempre iba a estar esperándote?

Clarke no le responde porque tiene un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos están vidriosos otra vez—Tú ibas a entregarme a Pike—Espeta ella.

Él se acerca  quedando a tan solo un paso de Griffin y le amenaza con un  dedo—Iba a protegerte de ti misma y de Lexa—

—Lexa me protege—Dice ella y deseó no haberlo dicho, porque Bellamy se puso más furioso.

— ¿y yo que? ¿No te cuido la espalda? ¿Ni te apoyo? ¡Puedes irte a la mierda Clarke Griffin!

—Quiero estar contigo—Dice la rubia, directa como siempre pero carraspea cuando el chico ha quedado en blanco, como si toda la ira se hubiera disipado  en un segundo—pero siempre algo  sucede… y yo simplemente no puedo estar  sentada por ahí haciendo nada. Confían en mí.

—Es tu vida también—Dice Bellamy ahora muy cerca de  ella, a tan solo unos centímetros y puede sentir su respiración hacerle cosquillas—Vas a pasar todo el tiempo preocupándote por otros.

—Yo…¿Qué me dices de ti? —pregunta ella y ahora está nerviosa. Están demasiado cerca como para ser algo accidental.

—Me preocupo por ti—Dice Bellamy casi encima de sus labios, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros  y cautivantes que van desde los ojos de la chica a sus labios, alternándose.  Ella intenta no respirar pero él sonríe de medio lado y se acerca para acomodarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. 

Clarke se aburre de maniobras y  simplemente le besa.

Le besa suave, solo un leve roce de labios hasta que Bellamy  deja de contenerse y le muerde el labio inferior. Griffin deja escapar un quejido que  finaliza cuando siente la lengua de Blake encontrarse con la suya… tanto tiempo ha pasado y tanto ha querido  resistirse  a este beso que su control de va a flotar por ahí.

Él la acerca por la cintura apretándola contra su fibroso cuerpo y ella se deja envolver por el cuerpo tibio  de  él.  Los dedos de la chica terminan en la nuca de Blake acercándole más mientras ella ladea la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Sus respiraciones ahora son jadeos en medio de la noche hasta que escuchan los silbidos del interior del refugio.   La escotilla está a medio abrir y hay por lo menos cuatro ojos mirándolos.

Bellamy sonríe y carraspea un poco incómodo.

Clarke rueda los ojos ojos y Bellamy puede jurar que  le  escucha decir—Infantiles—cuando pasa por su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!, este será el último capítulo.   
> No me quedan ganas de escribir :C


End file.
